Death Note and The Sage Of Six Path
by Aizen L sousuke
Summary: fic baru! dibully , dihina , dimaki karena lemah itu sudah biasa , NAMUN hidupnya berubah saat mendapatkan buku dewa kematian yang jatuh kedunia manusia " dimuai dari sekolah busuk ini , aku akan merubah dunia " gak pandai bikin sumary , baca langsung aja ya maaf banyak typo , sligh Croscover DEATH NOTE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto ( Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto)  
Judul : Death Note and The Sage Of Six Path  
Genre : ADVENTURE**

**pair : NARUTO **

baca fanfic baru saya ya .

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apartemen di tepi kota Tokyo**

**Narutp POV'S**

Perkenalkan namaku Naruto , yah setidaknya itulah nama yang di berikan oleh si kakek mesum , yang bernama jiraya . Ntah apa yang terjadi dengan diriku , yang pasti aku memiliki banyak keanehan , pertama , aku tak memiliki orang tua , kedua , aku tak tau siapa namaku saat aku pertama kali bertemu Jiraya ojji-san , dan yang terakhir , ada sebuah tato dengan motif yang aku tak tau namanya apa dan memiliki tulisan kanji 'fuin' yang berada di perutku , tak hanya itu , di telapak tangan kananku , ada sebuah tanda berbentuk lingkaran , yang kembali lagi aku tak tau itu apa . Umurku 16 tahun , aku sekarang bersekolah di **Tokyo Akademy** , sekolah ini adalah sekolah khusus para remaja yang memiliki kemampuan spesial , bayangkan saja , waktu pertama kali aku menginjakkan kaki di sekolah itu , aku melihat seekor anjing yang bisa merubah dirinya menjadi seperti majikannya , hebat kan .

Seorang yang bisa mengeluarkan api dari mulitnya , atau seseorang yang bisa menghilang dan hanya meninggalkan kepulan asap . Namun kini aku sudah terbiasa dengan kejadian-kejadian tersebut , karna aku sudah bersekolah di sini selama 6 bulan . Ntah kenapa jiraya oji-san memasukan ku ke mari , dia hanya berkata jika ' kau punya bakat dan potensi naruto ' ntah bakat dan potensi apa yang aku miliki selain hal hal mesum yang sering di ajarkannya , bayangkan saja , dua tahun aku hidup bersamanya , ia selalu mengajakku ke pemandia , dan apa kalian tau apa yang kami lakukan ? Yah benar sekali , kami mengintip para wanita-wanita yang memiliki oppai besar dan bentuk tubuh yang indah , yah walaupun aku tah terlalu memikirkan hal tersebut , namun aku akui bahwa oppai itu sungguh nikmat , aku sudah pernah merasakan segala jenis oppai , dari yang terkecil milik sakura-senpai , hingga yang jumbo milik sang kepala sekolah , yang bernama Tsunade Baa-san . Atau yang kenyal dan lembut seperti agar agar milik Hinata-senpai .

Kembali ke topik , sekolah ini memiliki beberapa tingkatan , dari** E** rank hingga **S** rang , tentu kalian tau kan orang hebat seperti aku termasuk rang apa , yah bahkan aku tak sanggup mengatakannya . Di sekolah ini sungguh kejam , karena memiliki sistim ' siapa kuat , ia berkuasa ' .

para senpai-senpai yang sudah berank atas , ia selalu menindas para murid yang memiliki rank di bawahnya , sebagai contohnya adalah Uchina sasuke , ia adalah siswa kelas B rank yang memiliki kekuatan di atas rata rata , ia memiliki banyak sekali yang namanya 'pelayan' , ia di juluki sebagai **'harem king'** di akademy ini karena ia memiliki banya sekali pelayan wanita , ntah apa yang ia lakukan pada pelayan pelayan wanita tersebut , yang aku tau , bahwa sang pelayan harus mematuhi segala keinginan dan perintah sang master , tak peduli itu apa , bahkan dalah hal seksual .

tapi aku yakin suatu saat nanti gelar** 'Harem King'** akan berpindah ke dalam genggamanku . Aku selalu bangun pagi untuk berlatih , yah untuk melatih daya tahan tubuhku yang lemah ini . Aku memang murid yang lemah , namun aku cukup pintar dalam hal pelajaran , oleh karna itu , hari ini aku akan naik pangkat , gehehe . Setelah berlatih aku langsung mandi dan mempersiapkan untuk berangkat ke akademy . Sekarang aku memakai baju kaos putih dan celana hitam dengan garis lis oren di sekitar celanaku , tak lupa aku memakai jaket oren kesayanganku , kancing jaketku sengaja kubiarkan terbuka , karna aku merasa bahwa itu membuatku terlihat keren , hehehe . Semua perlengkapan sudah kumasukan kedalam tas ranselku , sekarang saatnya berangkat , eh aku lupa jika kartu nama ku belum ku bawa , hehe . Namun sepertinya aku tak lagi membutuhkan hal tersebut karna aku hari ini akan mendapatkan kartu baru .

Yeahh .

**Naruto POV'S's end**

Naruto pun keluar dari apartemennya menuju sekolahnya . Biasanya Ia selalu berangkat bersama kedua sahabatnya , namun kali ini ia berangkat sendirian karna kedua temannya sedang menjalankan misi . Langkah kakinya pun menghantarkannya ke tempat tujuannya , dan di sinilah ia sekarang , di depan sebuah gerbang yang cukup besar karna memang sekolah ini sangat tertutup dari aktivitas luar . Naruto pun memasuki sekolah tersebut setelah mengisi absen di pintu masuk gerbang tersebut yang di jada oleh Izumo dan Kotetsu . Ia terus melangkah kan kakinya menuju ruangan yang akan menjadi kelas barunya setelah melapor ke kepala sekolah . Ia pun duduk di kursi bagian pojok ruangan karena tempat lain sudah di duduki oleh murid lain . Para siswa dan siswi yang berada di kelas tersebut memandang naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan , antara meremehkan , jijik , dan tak suka . Wajar jika naruto mendapatkan pandangan seperti itu , karna ia terkenal sangat lemah dan mesum

sebenarnya sih jauh di dalam otaknya yang paling dalam tak ada pikiran-pikiran mesum tersebut , namun karna pergaulan dan senseinya yang mesum membuat ia terkena imbasnya juga . Ia hanya dapat menunduk saat mendapat pandangan tak sedap dari teman sekelasnya tersebut , lagi pula tak ada yang dapat di lakukannya selain diam . Mau melawan tak punya nyali dan kekuatan jadi diam adalah jalan akhirnya . Bisikan bisikan tak sedap tetap terdengar di telinganya , walaupun ia sudah berusaha untuk mengacuhkannya .

" Jangan dekat-dekat dengan dia , nanti kita ketularan lemahnya " ucap gadis cantik berambut Maroon , Sasame .

" iya , kau benar sasame , dan juga nanti bisa-bisa kita hamil di buatnya " ucap gadis berambut raven , koyuki .

" iya kalian benar , koyuki , sasame . Lagipula kenapa dia ditempatkan di kelas ini pasti akan menjadi aib bagi kelas kita " ucap gadis berambut coklat , amaru .

" kalian jangan seperti itu , diakan murid baru di kelas kita jadi bersikaplah sopan terhadapnya " ucap gadis cantik berambut coklat , Yakumo kurama.

" lagipula , dia tampak imut dan menggoda " ucap Gadis berambut merah , Sara . Sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah naruto . Sementara naruto hanya dapat menunduk lebih dalam karena menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya .

" Kalian membelanya ? " sahut amaru

" kami bukan membelanya tapi..." ucap shion terhenti , dan melanjutkannya dengan bisikan ke telinga amaru .

' tapi kita akan mempermainkannya , jadi kita harus bersikap baik dahulu terhadapnya ' bisik yakumo dengan seringai kecil yang menghiasi sudut bibirnya . Amaru yang mendengar bisikan tersebut pun menyeringai , ia pun membisikan apa yang di katakan oleh yakumo kepada sasame dan koyuki .

ada rasa sedikit kebahagiaan di hati naruto saat mendengar perkataan shion dan sara . Dia pun mengambil sebuah buku dari ranselnya dan mulai membuka lembaran pertama untuk di baca . Dia memang berusaha keras untuk menguasai segala ilmu pengetahuan tentang ninja , yah itu untuk menutupi kekurangannya di bidang pertarungan . Ia berpikir jika ia tak bisa bertarung , setidaknya ia bisa membuat strategi yang bagus dalam membantu temannya dalam bertarung .

ia menghentikan aktifitas membaca bukunya saat seorang wanita cantik berambut raven panjang dengan mata bagai batu Ruby yang indah memasuki ruangan tersebut . Yuhi kurenai , nama sensei yang kini tengah mengajar di depan , naruto memperhatikan apa yang di jelaskan oleh Kurenai-sensei , walaupun apa yang di jelaskan oleh kurenai sensei sudah ia ketahui .

pelajaran berakhir , semua murid keluar dari ruangan tersebut , namun naruto masih tetap berada di tempat duduknya , karena Kurenai-sensei memintanya untuk tetap di kelas .

Setelah semua murid di kelas itu sudah keluar , Kurenai pun menghampiri naruto yang berada di kursinya .

" Naruto , Tsunade-sama memintaku untuk menyampaikan 'ini' kepadamu " ucap kurenai , sembari memberikan sebuah amplop .

" te-terimakasih kurenai-sensei " ucap naruto sambil menerima amplop yang di berikan Kurenai .

kurenai pun meinggalkan ruangan tersebut , setelah kurenai pergi , naruto pun membuka amplop tersebut dan membacanya dengan serius , senyuman pun terukir di bibirnya saat selesai membaca isi surat tersebut .

' misi pertamaku ya , aku akan berusaha , tebayoo ' batin naruto semangat

Naruto pun meninggalkan kelasnya , sambil membawa sekotak bekal yang ia persiapkan tadi pagi . Seperti biasa , ia menyantap bekalnya di belakang sekolah , karena di sanalah satu-satunya tempat yang aman bagi orang seperti dirinya , jika tak ingin mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari senior-seniornya .

ia pun duduk di bawah sebuah puhon yang cukup besar , ia mulai menyantap bekalnya dengan lahap . Namun ia di kejutkan dengan sebuah tangan yang memegang bahunya dari belakang .

" Yo , naruto " sapa orang tersebut .

suara yang sangat ia kenali menggema di telinganya . Naruto pun tersenyum dan menoleh kebelakang . Ia mendapati dua sahabatnya kini berada di belakangnya . Pemuda dengan rambut pirang di kucir kuda dengan poni yang menutupi mata sebelah kirinya , dan satulagi seorang pemuda berambut merah darah dengan tampang baby face kini sudah duduk di sampingnya .

" yo , deidara , sasori " balas naruto

" bagai mana keadaanmu ? " tanya deidara .

" seperti yang kau lihat , lalu bagaimana dengan misi kalian ? "

" misi kami sangat mudah , hanya mengawal seorang gubernur yang sangat membosankan " jawab deidara , sementara sasori hanya diam tak bergeming .

' hey naruto , bagaimana kabar ino-senpai ' bisik deidara di telinga naruto . Tak dapat di pungkiri jika deidara sangat mengagumi ino , karena model gaya rambutnya yang sama dan juga bahwa ino itu sangat cantik . Bahkan ia bercita cita akan menjadikan ino sebagai alpha di kerajaan haremnya kelak .

sementara naruto hanya nyengir mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya tersebut .

' tenang , ino-senpai baik-baik saja , namun aku liat akhir akhir ini ia dekat dengan Sai-senpai ' bisik naruto di telinga deidara .

' sialan , aku akan meledakannya nanti ' bisik deidara pada naruto kembali

Sasori yang melihat tingkah laku kedua sahabatnya hanya mengeryit bingung .

" hey kalian , apa kalian membicarakanku " ucap sasori membuyarkan bisikan bisikan antara naruto dan didara . Daidara pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah sasori kesal .

" siapa yang membicarakanmu baka! Aku hanya menanyakan kabar ino-senpai tauh! " ucapan deidara tegas .

sasori yang mendengar ucapan deidara hanya tersenyum .

" kau tak akan dapat mendapatkannya sebelum kau mengenal apa itu 'keabadian' " ucap sasori

" heh , tak ada keabadian di dunia ini , semuanya hanya bersifat sementara " balas deidara

" sudahlah dei , lebih baik kita melapor ke leader-sama " ucap sasori

" baiklah , kami pergi dulu naruto "

setelah kedua sahabatnya pergi , naruto juga memutuskan untuk kembali kekelas . Namun baru beberapa langkah ia melangkah , di hadapannya kini muncul seorang yang sangat ia kenal , ia agak takut terhadap orang ini , pasalnya orang ini adalah salah satu dari tiga majikannya .

" ki..kiba-san " ucap naruto terbata .

" hmm , ada apa uzumaki " ucap orang tersebut sinis .

" mmh ano , aku mau kembali kekelas , boleh aku lewat ? " ucap naruto sambil menundukan kepalanya .

" oh , ya silahkan " balas kiba dengan seringai .

naruto pun kembali melangkah untuk menutu kelasnya , ia agak gemetaran saat melewati kiba. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya akan mengalami hal buruk , tepat saja apa yang ia pikirkan . Belum jauh ia melewati kiba , sebuah cengkraman kini ia rasakan di kerah leher belakangnya , ia kini hanya terdiam menunggu apa yang akan kiba lakukan lagi padanya . Tak berselang lama , sakit yang amat sangat ia rasakan di bagian punggungnya , namun cengraman kiba belum lepas saat ia menghantam punggung

naruto dengan kaki kirinya .

" mencoba kabur dari majikanmu heh ? " ucap kiba sinis

namun naruto hanya diam tak bergeming , namun didalam diam naruto , kini ia sedang menahan sakit yang amat sangat di bagian punggungnya . Belum reda sakit yang ada di punggungnya , kini sakit itu bertambah di bagian lehernya saat cengkraman kiba berpindah dari kerah bajunya kini sudah berada di lehernya .

naruto pun meringis kesakitan . Ia berusaha melepas cengkraman kiba dengan berusaha menjauh , namun cengkraman tersebut kini bertambah kuat . Kiba mengambil kunai yang ada disaku belakangnya .

Kiba pun kembali menendang punggung naruto dengan kaki kanannya , kali ini tendangannya di aliri oleh cakra , sehingga membuat naruto terlempar dan berhenti saat tubuhnya membentur sebuah pohon , hingga membuat pohon tersebut rusak . Darah segar mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya .

" hhahaah , mungkin akan lebih menakjubkan jika kau menjadi target latihan shurikenku "

kibapun melemparkan kunai di genggamannya .

shhutt

dengan kesadaran yang terbatas , naruto pun mencoba menghindari kunai yang mengarah ke kepalanya tersebut dengan menggerakan kepalanya kesamping .

jleb

kunai menancap pada pohon yang berada di belakang naruto .

" hahaha , kau bisa menghindarinya , ini akan jadi hal yang menarik " ucap kiba dengan seringai .

kiba pun kembali mengambil 4 shuriken yang ada di kantong belakangnya .

" kalau begitu hindari ini ! "

shuttt , kiba melempar keempat shuriken tersebut bersamaan .

jleb jleb

dan keempat shuriken tersebut mengenai tubuh naruto di bagian tangan , bahu , paha , dan kakinya . Dan kali ini kesadaran naruto benar-benar hilang .

.

.

.

.

**Ruang Medis**

" bagaimana keadaannya shizune-san " tanya seorang gadis berambut biru gelap , dan berpenampilan agak liar , Hiuga Hinata (RTN) .

" dia baik-baik saja , tak ada luka serius , hanya luka luarnya saja . Tapi dia butuh pasokan cakra , karna cakranya saat ini sangat lemah " jawab shizune .

' syukurlah ' batin hinata .

" baiklah kalau begitu , aku pergi dulu . Panggil aku jika ada masalah " ucap shizune meninggalkan Ruang Medis .

" hinata , kenapa kau selalu membelanya , padahal dia pelayan paling tak berguna ? " ucap kiba sinis .

" aku tau itu , tapi tidak harus membuatnya jadi seperti ini kan " balas hinata memandang tajam kiba .

shino yang melihat gelagat temannya hanya dapat menghela napa .

" kiba , ayo kita pergi . Kurasa kau tak tahan berada disini menunggu bocah itu " ucap shino mengalihkan perhatian temannya .

" huh , baiklah " balas kiba .

kiba dan shino pun pergi dari ruang medis tersebut .

Hinata yang memandang naruto yang tak sadarkan diri hanya bisa menghela napas

" hahh , bukankah dia kekurangan cakra , berarti aku harus mengalirkan cakraku kepadanya . Ini akan menyenangkan " ucap hinata ntah pada siapa dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan .

Ia pun mengunci pintu kamar ruang medis tersebut , lalu membuka seluruh pakaiannya . Ia pun menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh naruto , senyuman kini makin mengembang di bibirnya .

" inilah momen yang sangat kutunggu "

" ngghhh "

Naruto pun membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjapkannya . Marasa tak sendiri , iapun menoleh kesamping dan menghela napas .

" hahh , sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi "

iapun mencoba bangkit , namun ia kembali menghela napas saat merasakan nyeri di selangkanngannya .

" sudah tiga kali dia membuatku seperti ini "

ia pun menoleh ke arah jam yang menempel di dinnding .

**Pukul 16 : 30**

ia pun kembali menghela hapas , namun kali ini lebih panjang .

" sudah 6 jam aku disini , dan apa yang terjadi ? Kurasa aku telah di perkosa "

naruto pun menoleh ke arah jendela dan memandang matahari yang sudah memerah . matanya terpaku ke depan , namun bukan matahari tersebut yang membuatnya terpaku , namun sebuah** buku** melayang jatuh ke halaman belakang Ruang Medis .

**TBC**

.

.

_NAH , KALO UDAH BACA AKU MINTA PENDAPATNYA YA , PLEASE !_

_MAAF ALURNYA KECEPETEN n TYPO KEBANYAKAN_

_SEE YOU NEXY CHAPTER BAGI YANG MAU BACA_

_REVIEW JIKA ADA SARAN_

_FOLLOW JIKA PENGEN TAU PERKEMBANGAN FANFIC INI_

_FAVOURITE JIKA SUKA SAMA FANFIC INI_

_**REVIEW**_


	2. Chapter 2

Aku tidak memiliki seluruh charakter yang ada dalam cerita ini

.

.

.

.

.

matanya terpaku , seakan waktu terhenti saat itu , dan seakan buku itu menghipnotisnya . berbagai spekulasi kini memenuhi otaknya tentang jatuhnya buku itu . tak mungkin ada orang yang menjatuhkannya , atau membuangnya , namun tidak juga menutup kemungkinan jika ada orang yang membuangnya . ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran tentang buku itu . ia mutuskan untuk beranjak dari ranjang tersebut dengan tubuh polos dan beberapa balutan perban di sekitar tubuhnya . Lalu ia mengambil bajunya yang berserakan di lantai dan mengenakannya . iapun beranjak pergi dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan hinata yang masih tertidur . Ia membuka knop pintu dengan pelan agar tak membangunkan majikannya tersebut .

cklek

" pantas saja kau di hajar oleh kiba , ternyata kau memang tak menghargai majikanmu " ucap hinata di Yang duduk di sisi ranjang .

" tak m..mau membangunkan h..hinata senpai " ucap naruto pelan tanpa membalikan badannya .

" hahhh , setidaknya ambilkan pakaianku yang berserakan , aku sangat lelah dan lemas "

" b..baik lah " naruto pun memungut pakaian hinata yang ada di lantai dan memberikan pada hinata .

" kenakan pada tubuhku " pinta hinata kembali .

" b..baiklah " naruto pun mengenakan pakaian hinata dengan muka memerah , hinata hanya tersenyum melihat raut wajah naruto yang terkesan imut tersebut

.

" s..sudah "

" yahh , baiklah kau boleh pulang "

" baik hinata-senpai "

naruto pun meninggalkan ruang medis tersebut . Ia berjalan melalui koridor sekolah menuju kelasnya guna mengambil peralatan sekolahnya . Ia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah kelas yang bertulis ' D rank ' ia masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut dan membereskan peralatannya . Setelah selesai , iapun melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah .

Iapun berhenti saat melihat buku yang dilihatnya saat masih di ruang medis . Ia menghampiri buku tersebut dengan ragu . Langkah kakinya berhenti saat ia sudah berada di depan buku tersebut . Ia membungkukan tubuhnya untuk menggapai buku tersebut dengan tangannya . Ia mengangkat buku ytersebut dan melihat cover buku tersebut .

' Death Note '

itulah satu-satunya tulisan yang ada di cover buku tersebut . Ia membuka buku tersebut untuk mengetahui apa isi dan pemilik buku tersebut . Namun ia cukup terkejut saat melihat tulisan pada lembar pertama tersebut

' Nama orang yang di tulis dalam buku ini Akan Mati '

Ia pun melanjutkan membaca buku pada halaman pertama tersebut

'Catatan ini tidak akan berlaku kecuali penulis memiliki wajah seseorang dalam pikiran mereka saat menulis namanya. Oleh karena itu, orang-orang yang berbagi nama yang sama tidak akan terpengaruh. Jika penyebab kematian ditulis dalam waktu 40 detik untuk menulis nama orang, itu akan terjadi. Jika penyebab kematian tidak ditentukan, orang hanya akan mati karena serangan jantung. Setelah menulis penyebab kematian, detail kematian harus ditulis dalam waktu 6 menit dan 40 detik.'

" hah , persetan dengan lelucon seperti ini " ucapnya sambil menghela napas . Naruto pun menutup buku tersebut dan meletakkannya kembali di tanah .

Naruto Pov'S

hahh , persetan dengan lelucon tak berguna seperti itu , yang kubutuhkan ialah cakra , dengan cakra , aku yakin aku bisa kuat . Bukan buku bualan seperti itu , dengan cakra , aku bisa mengubah dunia yang busuk ini dan membimbingnya kejalan yang benar , bukan jalan kotor seperti ini . Dimana orang yang kuat yang berdiri di atas dan menindas yang lemah . Yang ku inginkan adalah dunia yang penuh kedamaian . bukan dunia yang penuh dengan kepalsuan . Aku melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan buku tersebut ,namun belum genap sepuluh langkah , aku merasa jika buku itu menarikku . Jengah dengan apa yang terjadi , aku memutuskan untuk kembali dan mengambil buku itu .

Naruto Pov'S end

naruto melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya , setelah sampai di apartemennya , ia langsung menaruh tasnya dan membantingkan tubuhnya di kasur dengan ukuran cukup besar jika ditempati sendiri . Meresa jika penatnya sudah hilang ia pun beranjak dari kasurnya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya .

pukul 18 : 30

naruto sedang menonton tv di ruang tamu apartemennya .

**sedang terjadi kejar kejaran antara polisi dan seorang pengguna sebuah mobil yang diketahui tengan menculik anak dari gubernur tokyo .**

" selalu seperti ini , dunia ini benar benar sudah busuk "

**pemuda ini diketahui bernama mizuki , seorang kriminal yang sangat dicari karena sering melakukan penculikan dan pembunuhan .**

Mendengar sang reporter menyebutkan nama sang pelaku , naruto pun sedikit melirik buku yang ada di atas meja sebelah tempat duduknya . Namun ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada layar televisinya .

**kami telah mendapatkan foto sang pelaku (layar menampilkan foto sang pelaku)**

Naruto kembali melirik buku yang ada di sampingnya , pikirannya campur aduk antara ingin mencoba buku itu atau mengacuhkannya .

" aarrrggghh , oke , kali ini saja " iapun mengambil buku itu dan menulis sebuah nama di lembar buku itu .

' Mizuki '

setelah menulis nama tersebut , ia membayangkan raut wajah sang pelaku , sambil melihat kearah jam .

40 detik telah berlalu

" hahh , sudah kuduga , ini pasti hanya bualan , lebih baik aku bersiap "

iapun beranjak hendak mematikan TV nya , Namun tiba tiba terjadi kehebohan di layar televisi tersebut .

ntah apa yang terjadi , seorang sandra keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut .

naruto menyipitkan matanya saat mendapat berita tersebut , iapun melanjutkan mendengar berita tersebut .

**Dan kami barusaja mendapat info dari kepala kepolisian jika sang pelaku telah 'tewas ' penyebab**

**tewasnya sang pelaku belum di ketahui.**

Mata naruto seketika terbelangak tak percaya saat mendengar berita barusan . Dadanya bergemuruh , getaran jantungnya bergerak tak sesuai aturan dan irama . Ia menggeleng cepat tak ingin terpengaruh oleh apa yang sedang terjadi dan melirik sekilas buku death note tersebut .

" ini pasti hanya kebetulan . hah iya ,aku yakin inivhanya kebetulan " iapun beranjak dan menuju kamarnya dan mengambil tasnya . Ia keluar dari apartemennya untuk mengajar . Ia memang sedang bekerja sebagai guru privat dari seorang anak dari ketua kepolisian di tokyo . Semenjak di tinggal oleh jiraya , ia memenuhi kebutuhannya dengan hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri . Naruto terus berjalan menyusuri gemerlapnya kota tokyo . Iapun menghentikan langkahnya saat sudah berada di depan mansion yang sangat besar dan berciri khas bangunan jepang kuno .

' Hyuga Mansion '

itulah tulisan yang tertera di gerbang mansion tersebut . Iapun masuk kedalam mansion tersebut setelah mendapat izin dari penjaga

mansion tersebut . " Naruto-san , silahkan masuk . Hanabi-sama telah menunggu di kamarnya " ucap salah satu maid dari mansion tersebut . " Baik " ucap naruto sopan sambil membungkukan badannya . naruto pun menyusuri rumah yang sangat besar tersebut dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan ' Hanabi ' . Naruto pun mengetuk pintu tersebut .

Tok tok tok

" masuk " sahut suara dari dalam l kamar . naruto pun mendorong pintu dan masuk kedalam kamar tersebut dan menutupnya kembali . Ketika ia membalikan badannya setelah menutup pintu tersebut , hanabi langsung melompat dan memeluknya erat .

" sensei aku kangen! , kenapa kemarin tidak kemari " ucap hanabi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya .

" ah , iya , sensei kemarin sedang ada urusan " ucap naruto di iringi senyuman .

" ayo sensei kita mulai belajarnya , ada pelajaran yang tidak ku mengerti tadi disekolah "

" pelajaran apa "

" reproduksi "

..

.

.

.

" Nah apa kau sudah tau tentang materi reproduksi

" ucap naruto mengakhiri penjelasan panjang dan

rumitnya .

" ya sensei , belajar dengan sensei memang lebih

mudah dari pada di sekolah " ucap hanabi riang .

" nah kalau sudah mengerti , sensei mau pulang

dan jangan lupa kerjakan tugas yang sensei "

" oke sensei . sensei , apa aku boleh bertanya ? "

" ya , boleh "

" kenapa sensei tidak memikirkan hal-hal kotor saat menjelaskan materi itu padaku , atau jangan-jangan sensei tidak normal . Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan tubuhku jika sensei hendak menyerangku , haha " ucap hanabi santai , memang hanabi telah menyiapkan dirinya jika sewaktu waktu di serang oleh naruto , hal itu terlihat dari pakaian hanabi saat iti yang hanya mengenakan Tank top dan Hotpants tipis yang melekat di tubuhnya .

" ehh , dari mana kau tahu ? Aku bukan orang

seperti yang kau kira " sanggah naruto .

" oh begitu . Apa sensai pernah melakukan hal

tersebut "

" hal apa "

" itu "

cklekk

suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perdebatan naruto dan hanabi .

" nee-chan , kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu " ucap hanabi kesal . sementara naruto yang melihat hinata hanya menunduk .

" untuk apa ? " ucap hinata datar .

iapun menghampiri naruto yang kini menunduk ..Hinata mengangkat wajah naruto dan membelai pipi naruto halus . Iapun mendekatkan wajahnya

keleher naruto dan mengecapnya memberi kissmarkdi leher naruto .

" nee-chan , kenapa nee-chan selalu berpikiran kotor saat bersama naruto-sensei " ucap hanabi kesal .Naruto hanya menyipitkan matanya melihat hanabi .

" tenanglah Hanabi , kau akan tau saat kau masuk

Tokyo Akademy nanti " ucap hinata pada hanabi .

" ia memang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain " ucap hinata kembali , namun kali ini kepada naruto . Hinata pun terus membelai pipi naruto dan menjilati lehernya . Sementara hanabi hanya mengeram tak suka .

.

.

.

Naruto kini tengah berada di sebuah mini market untuk membeli kebutukannya .

" tolong " ucap seorang gadis di seberang jalan . Naruto pun menoleh kearah seberang jalan tersebut dan mendapati seorang gadis yang tengah di ganggu

oleh tiga preman .

" hey nona , ayo kita bermain , benarkan Tatsuki "

ucap seoang dari mereka .

"iya , kenalkan aku Tatsuki. Ayo kita bermain nona " ucap preman yang bernama Tatsuki .

" ti...tidak! Tolong!" teriak gadis yang menjadi sasaran para preman .

Sementara naruto yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tersebut sudah menulis nama Tatsuki pada lembaran buku deat note nya .

Tatsuki

Kecelakaan

Setelah menulis nama dan bagaimana kronologi kejadian , Naruto pun membayangkan wajah tatsuki .

40 detik kemudian

Tittt

Tittt

Brakk

Suara hantaman dari sebuah truk kontainer yang menabrak sebuah motor ninja berwarna hitam menggema dijalanan yang lumayan sepi tersebut . Dari yang terlihat dari kejadian tersebut ialah , seorang yang berusaha membelokan motornya guna mengejar seorang gadis yang seperti sedang melarikan diri . Truk container yang datang dari arah berlawanan pun langsung menghantam sang mengendara motor , hingga sang pengendara jatuh terpelanting dan terlindas ban belakang truk tersebut .

Naruto yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya dapat membelangakkn matanya tak percaya , namun disatu sisi ia menyeringai .

" Death Note is Real "

.

.

.

.

.

**Sampai jumpa dalam waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan . Banyak internet positif soalnya .**

**Aizen L Sousuke**


End file.
